Tools
Caravaneer 2 has many specific skills. Most of these skills are affected by their specific experiences that are gained when these skilled are used, but there are also groups of skills that share the same experience that affects them all. Here's an example: When a person shoots a rifle he/she gains rifle experience that improves his/her rifle skill, but at the same time he/she gains ranged weapons experience that affects his/her rifle skill, pistol skill, crossbow skill and other skills that have to do with ranged weapons. Besides, this person also gets general battle experience that affects AP. There are so called collective skills that work on the level of the caravan. Most of these skills use the same principle: The person whose personal skill is highest adds his/her skill value to the collective skill. The person with the second highest skill contributes 1/2 of his/her skill, the third 1/3 and so on. For example, if your caravan has four people whose doctor skills are 100, 90, 60 and 40, your caravan's collective doctor skill will be 100+90/2+60/3+40/4 = 175. Sight and speed work differently. The sight of your entire caravan is the same as that of the person with the best sight. The speed is defined by the slowest person or animal. Contrary to belief, all tools are used automatically and only need to be in your cargo. Tools are used accordingly from the highest skilled to the lowest skilled person in the tool's skill bonuses. The only people in a caravan who can use tools are volunteers and mercenaries. If there are more tools of a single kind than there are people then any excess tools will not be used. In the previous example, if you have 4 (or more) small knives, the caravan's collective doctor skill will be increased by 5 + 5/2 + 5/3 + 5/4 = 10.4 for a total of 185.4. It is most weight efficient to carry one of each tool (Except only one binocular improves Sight because only the best Sight skill is used). The second tool is only half as effective. The third tool is only a third as effective, and so forth. However, in a large animal caravan, it may be financially prudent to carry multiple tools which improve veterinary and mechanic skills, since those skills prevent or slow down the damage to your animals and carts, which will cost money to fix, and most tools are very light. For Sight improvements, only the best tool is used. If you only have Basic Binoculars, the sight of your best scout will be 120% of their base value. If you have Advanced Binoculars but no active Ultrasonic Sensor, the sight of your best scout will be 180% of their base value whether or not you have Basic Binoculars. If you have an active Ultrasonic Sensor, the sight of your best scout will be 500% of their base value. A sight of about 400 lets you see parties on the very edge of the screen. Unlike devices, tools do not consumes electricity. Chart Bold font indicates melee weapons. Item Details Basic Binoculars Advanced Binoculars Balling Gun Forceps IV Infusion Set Metal Syringe Pliers Scalpel Screwdriver Stethoscope Surgical Suture Syringe Thermometer Wrench Weapons Some melee weapons also give bonuses to skills. Big Knife Hammer Machete Sledge Hammer Small Knife Category:Tools